Bite Me
by Mystykal
Summary: Prologue : Sans diplôme, simplement un emploi et une passion pour la musique, Marceline n'as rien pour être envié, ni même aimé. Mais Bonnie ne s'arrête pas à ça. (Bubbline-AU!Modern) Donnez votre avis n'hesitez pas et binne lecture :-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Bite Me.

Je sors du café, dans lequel je travaille à mi-temps en allumant une cigarette. Au loin je vois Bongo et Guy jouer comme des gamins et Keila les regardent désespérée.

-"Les gars vous en avez pas marre!" Je souris brièvement en entendant Keila crier.

-"Laisse les , ils nous ennuient moins comme ça." Je pose ma main sur son épaule et je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire bonjour (Ou là en L'occurrence bonsoir) que Guy Et Bongo me sautent littéralement dessus.

-"Marce!" Ils disent en coeur et me sers.

-"Les garçons ont me lâche!" Aussitôt, ils me reposent à terre.

-"Pourquoi t'es pas venue aujourd'hui?" Guy Me demande avec une mine triste.

-"Parce que je travaille la journée." Je réponds en Tapant la bise à Keila.

-"Et t'es obligée de travailler?!" Bongo et ses questions idiotes.

-"Pour continuer à manger oui ce serait pas mal." Je tire sur ma cigarette et jette le cadavre de celle-ci dans l'allée.

-"Mais on peut t'aider nous!"

-"Les garçons, c'est super gentil mais, je préfère me débrouiller avec Keila. N'est-ce pas Keila?" Elle me sourit.

-"Mais oui, reste à la maison autant que tu veux." Keila et moi avons grandi ensemble, c'est ma meilleure amie, ma soeur que la vie a oubliée de me donner. Mais heureusement elle est là, sinon, je serais probablement à la rue.

-"Bon. On y va? On a une salle à préparer je crois." Sur ces mots nous partons vers le bar de 'La pomme d'or' ne me demandez pas pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça, j'en ai fichtrement aucune idée.

Une fois arrivée j'aide les garçons à démêler les fils de l'amplificateur. Ils seraient perdus sans moi ces deux-là . Keila accorde sa guitare et ne manque pas de nous dire quoi faire, mais ne rien faire.

Une fois tout branché je suis fière de moi, c'est d'ailleurs bien les seuls fois où je peux me sentir fière.

Je laisse les garçons répéter et Keila et moi sortons fumé une cigarette. Je m'adosse contre le mur du bar et pose mon pied de sorte que ma semelle coïncide avec les briques. J'allume ma cigarette et celle de Keila.

-"Alors, Marceline." Quand elle m'appelle par mon nom complet c'est qu'on va avoir une petite discussion entre filles.

-"Oui?"

-"Comment ça va?" Je souris , incrédule.

-"Va droit au but Keila." Je tire sur ma cigarette, aspirant la fumée.

-"Le travail? Les amours? La santé?" Elle est incorrigible. Je souffle et la fumée ressort presque en Même temps que ma réponse.

-"Bien payé. Célibataire. Probablement un cancer des poumons d'ici 15 ans." Elle me sourit légèrement et écrase sa cigarette. Je l'imite et nous rentrons.

A l'intérieur Bongo et Guy Joue à celui qui attrapera le plus de marshmallow avec la bouche.

-"Ho seigneur pourquoi on est rentré?!" Keila se frappe le front.

-"Parce qu'on a un concert d'ici 30 minutes." Je lève la main pour qu'ils me lancent un marshmallow. J'adore les choses sucrées. Une fois la friandise dans ma main j'entreprends de la mettre dans ma bouche mais, Keila m'arrête.

-"Ne les encouragent pas toi!" Je mets le marshmallow dans ma bouche et l'avale assez vite.

-"Ça va, laisse les rigoler un peu. Tant que tout reste propre et qu'ils ne cassent rien." Je souris en les regardants se fourrer des marshmallow dans la bouche de l'autre.

-"S'ils s'étouffent je ne serais pas complices de cet homicides." Elle lève les bras et pars en direction de la scène. Je regarde ma montre, l'aiguille n'avance plus depuis bien longtemps, mais je la garde quand même, c'est un souvenir aux quel je tien énormément, mais par reflex je l'observe toujours.

Je relève la tête et ils me sourient tous. Il est 22h, l'heure pour nous de commencer à nous mettre en place et commencer à jouer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Bite Me.

Il est bientôt minuit et le bar commence à se vider. Je baille et m'étire, le reste du groupe bois un verre au bar et je décide de les rejoindre, mais sur le chemin du bar je percute une fille et elle tombe à terre. Je me baisse vite pour la relever.

-"Ho mince, excuse moi. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais." Je la redresse et elle frotte sa robe, rose, ce que je trouve horrible soit dit en passant.

-"Ce n'est rien, à vrai dire je ne regardais pas non plus." Elle me sourit légèrement.

-"Tu n'as rien?"

-"Non, tout va très bien, ce n'était qu'une petite chute."Je regarde en Direction de mes amis et je peux les voir me fixer comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

-"Ho génial!"

-"Qu'y a-t-il?" Elle me demande.

-"Mes copains me regardent et je sens qu'ils sont en train de croire que je te drague." Je réponds en Fronçant les sourcils. Elle me regarde un peu dans la confusion. Mince qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?! "Non pas que ça me dérangerait, tu es très jolie, je pourrais effectivement te draguer, même si tu n'es pas tout à fait mon genre de fille, mais tu sens incroyablement bon et-" Elle rigole et dieu merci ça me fait taire. Ce n'est pas un rire méchant. Simplement adorable. "Je crois que je devrais me taire." Elle s'arrête de rire.

-"Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est très mignon de te voir complètement perdue." Elle me touche l'épaule et je frissonne, merde qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi!

-"Très bien. Puisque je t'ai renversé, accepterais-tu un verre en excuse?" Je lui demande.

-"C'est gentil mais, mon frère m'attend dehors, justement je partais c'est assez dommage." Je ne dis rien. "Mais peut-être que l'on se reverra." Elle me sourit et s'enfonce dans la petite foule de gens qu'il reste.

-"Attend je ne connais même pas..." Elle a disparues. "Ton nom..." Je vais m'asseoir entre Keila et Bongo, un peu dépitée et me commande une bière. Je peux sentir qu'ils me regardent.

-"Je ne la connais pas, je l'ai renversée en Essayant de vous rejoindre!" J'essaie de cacher mon amertume mais c'est assez difficile.

-"Doucement, on ne t'a encore rien dis Marce'." Keila me dis en Me poussant un peu.

-"Je sais, pardon. Je crois que je suis complètement crevée, je veux dire, j'ai travaillé ce matin et jouer ce soir, ça m'a tuer. Je crois que je vais rentrer." Je me lève et serre les garçons dans mes bras.

-"Bon d'accord, mais ne ferme pas la porte, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai." Elle me rend les clefs de l'appartement. Ça aussi, on devrait faire, un double des clefs. Je les prends et lui fait la bise.

-"Merci petite soeur. À demain alors. Ne bois pas trop. " Je sors en Lui faisant un signe de la main.

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et commences à marcher, ma basse dans le dos bien ranger dans son étuis. Je ne regarde pas trop où je vais, de toute façon il fait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit.

-"Hé rend moi ça!" J'entends une voix de fille et quand je tourne la tête je peux voir la jeune fille que j'ai bousculé tout à l'heure.

Je m'approche et c'est avec le plus grand malheur que je vois mon frère (en Tout cas que de sang) Tenir un bouquin (ce qui est sûrement une première pour lui) en l'air, empêchant la jeune fille de l'attraper.

-"Allez lâche-le . J'en ai besoin." Je regarde un peu autour de moi. J'aurais aimé Trouver quelque chose pour le taper avec .

-"Marshall rend lui son livre." À mes mots mon frère se tourne vers moi, ne lâchant toujours pas le livre.

-"Ho tien, Marceline. Quel bon vent t'emmène?!" Il est débile, tout simplement.

-"Bon je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais que tu lui rendes son livre." Il rigole.

-"Sinon quoi?"

-"Sinon je te mets un coup de basse droit dans les parties Marshall!" Je serre les poings, mais il lâche le livre à terre. Certaine feuille sont volante et s'éparpille un peu.

-"Ça va faire plaisir à papa que tu sois toujours en vie petite soeur." Il me sourit en Croisant les bras. On a ce même air Diabolique quand on sourit, on ne peut pas le nier.

-"Je n'ai pas de frère et encore moins de père." Il me tape sur l'épaule après que j'ai dit ça.

-"Ha! Sacrée Marce! Tu changeras pas. Et si tu me disais où tu habites pour que papa et moi venions te voir un de ces jours. Enfin si tu as un logement bien sûr." Il essaie de me blesser. Je bouge mon épaule pour qu'il ôte sa main.

-"Ne me touche pas!" Il lève les Mains

-"Bien petite têtue. Je te laisse. À un de ces quatre." Il part. Enfin.

-"À jamais." Je serre les dents en Disant cela, mais très vite je me baisse pour pouvoir aider la jeune fille à ramasser ses feuilles.

-"Merci." Elle me dit doucement.

-"Y a pas de quoi. Mon frère est un tel crétin..." Rien que de dire que c'est mon frère me dégoûte, mais bon je ne peux pas le nier. Elle se relève et je lui tends ses feuilles.

-"Alors, c'est bien ton frère?" Elle me demande en prenant les documents.

-"Malheureusement. Et toi? Tu ne devrais pas être avec le tien?"

-"Ho. Enfaite il m'a lâcher pour aller en soirée avec des amis, je pensais pouvoir rentrer seule, mais... enfin merci." Je reprends ma basse que j'avais posé à terre précédemment, si j'avais dû me battre je ne voulais pas abimer mon bijou.

-"Sympathique." Je dis.

-"Oui. Quand je pense que c'est lui qui m'a forcé à venir à ton concert."

-"Ha." C'est tout ce que je peux répondre.

-"Mais je le remercierai, parce que s'il ne m'avait pas forcé je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée." Elle remet une mèche de ses cheveux en place derrière son oreille et je sens une chaleur envahir mon visage. Est-ce que je rougis?!

-"Ha." Je répond ça une fois de plus. Elle me tends la main.

-"Je m'appelle Bonnibel, mais appelle-moi Bonnie." Je lui prends la main.

-"Marceline, mais tout le monde m'appelle Marce." Elle sourit.

-"D'accord, Marcy." J'avale difficilement. 'Marcy' c'est plutôt mignon comme surnom, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Bonnibel, elle a un nom qui va avec son être. Simplement magnifique.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Bite Me.

Vendredi matin je me réveille avec une bonne odeur de café dans l'appartement. Je me traine jusque dans le coin cuisine et souris en Voyant Keila me servir une tasse.

-"Hey la lève tard." Elle me dit alors que je m'assieds face à elle.

-"Hey la lève tôt." Je prends trois sucres et les mets dans mon café. "Tu es rentrée tard?" Je lui demande.

-"Vers quatre heures plus ou moins. Et toi?"

-"Minuit." Je bois un peu pour me réchauffer. C'est pénible j'ai tout le temps froid, ou en tout cas mon corps est toujours froid.

-"Et tu te lèves si tard?" Elle ri presque.

-"Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé en Rentrant."

-"Marilyn Manson?!" Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. "Quoi?"

-"Wai bien sûr, j'ai rencontré Marilyn Manson et je suis ici à te parler." Je dis ça sur le ton de l'ironie. "Non, plus sérieusement." Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

-"Alors? Accouche!"

-"Marshall." Je me cache un peu dans ma tasse.

-"Quoi?! Et tu m'as même pas envoyé de messages?! Il ne t'a rien fait au moins?!"

-"Je vais bien. J'aurais pu l'éviter mais... Il y avait cette fille qui était au bar, celle qui m'a bousculé. Et je ne pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu." Je croise les jambes et m'enfonce un peu plus loin dans mon siège.

-"Ho je vois." Elle sourit en Buvant son café. "Et de quoi avez-vous parlez?"

-"Rien. Il m'a menacé, c'est fichu de moi et est parti." Je mets une cigarette dans ma bouche et cherche mon briquet dans mes poches.

-"Je parlais de la fille." Elle me tend son briquet et je le prends avec plaisir.

-"Ho de pas grand-chose. Elle m'a dit merci, m'a donné son nom et pouf. Elle est partie." J'allume ma cigarette et lui rend le briquet.

-"Tu n'as même pas essayée d'avoir son numéro?"

-"Pourquoi faire?" Je prends un cendrier sur le côté de la table.

-"Oui Keila?"

-"Tu devrais sortir tu sais. A la place de rester cloîtrer ici tous les week-end." Elle débarrasse ma tasse en même temps que la Sienne et la met dans le lave vaisselle.

-"Je sors déjà avec toi et les garçons." J'éteins ce qu'il reste de ma cigarette.

-"Je parle de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Comme une possible petite amie."

-"Tu veux tant que ça me casée?" Je souris du coin des lèvres.

-"Je veux simplement que tu rencontres une personne qui te rendra heureuse dans d'autre circonstance. Et peut-être avec qui tu pourrais avoir un avenir. Je ne serais pas toujours là tu sais et un jour tu devras faire sans moi." Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. "Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer." Elle me fait un bisous sur le front. "Je vais me coucher, j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Fais-moi plaisir et sors s'il te plaît." Je la vois disparaître dans sa chambre et me laisser seule. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?

Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, peut-être sortir serait une bonne idée. Oui, sortir et prendre l'air Dans le parc d'à côté. Ça semble bon alors je me lève pour aller enfiler un vieux jeans un peu délavée, un débardeur gris, une chemise à carreaux rouge et de vielle basket. Je prends aussi ma basse, on ne sait jamais que l'inspiration pointerait le bout de son nez.

Je sors, il fait frais et heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre ma veste en Cuire. Très vite j'arrive au parc et me pose sur un banc. Je gratte quelques cordes sur ma basse en Essayant de jouer quelque chose de plus ou moins potable. Les passants on l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il me jette quelques pièces. Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argents mais, je souris quand même en Signe de remerciement.

-"Tien, tu joues dans la rue aussi?" A ces mots je relève la tête et j'ai le plaisir de voir Bonnie debout devant moi.

-"Marceline." Ho mon dieu ça ne va pas recommencer?!

-"Hey, Bonnie. Quel bon vent t'emmène?" Je souris en Posant ma basse.

-"Ho rien je me promène un peu avec mon frère et ses amis. Il dit qu'il faut que je sorte." Elle me sourit, dieu ce qu'elle est belle.

-"Keila m'as dit pareil ce matin." Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête.

-"Keila c'est...?"

-"Ho. Ma soeur, enfin une très bonne amie que je considère comme ma soeur, elle joue avec moi dans le groupe." Elle retrouve son doux sourire quand je lui dis qu'elle est ma soeur.

-"Ha d'accord."

-"Bonnie tu viens?" Un garçon crie après elle. Il est entouré de deux filles et deux autres garçons.

-"Mon frère m'appelle, je devrais y aller." Elle me dit.

-"Ho... Oui d'accord." Je suis un peu déçue, j'espère que ça ne s'entend pas.

-"Bon hé bien au revoir." Elle me fait un signe de la main et se recule.

Quand je la vois arriver près de son frère j'ai comme un flash, je me rappelle ce que Keila m'as dit plus tôt ce matin. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque?

Alors, je me lève et cours vers eux. Elle se retourne et s'arrête quand je crie son nom. Je freine devant elle, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre mon souffle.

-"Marceline?" A mon nom je me redresse et cherche un bout de papier dans ma poche. Heureusement pour moi j'en ai un. Je note vite mon numéro sur celui-ci et lui tend.

-"Tien. C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Si jamais tu as un soucis encore durant la nuit ou simplement que tu veux parler ou pourquoi pas prendre un verre, appelle moi, je répondrais à toutes heures." Mon dieu est-ce que ça ne fait pas un peu désespérée?!

Elle me sourit et s'approche doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue et je rougis, encore et j'espère qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

-"Merci Marcy. C'est adorable."

-"Ho bah il n'y a pas de quoi."

-"Je t'appellerai ce soir." Elle me fait un signe de la main et s'en va en mettant le petit bout de papier dans la poche de sa veste.

Je réponds à son signe de main et ensuite me rends compte que j'ai laissé ma basse seul sur le banc.

Si quelqu'un a touché à mon bébé ça va chauffer!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Bite Me.

Il est 23h44 et je fixe mon téléphone comme une malade. J'attends son appel depuis des heures et Keila me regarde depuis 20 secondes au moins.

-"Marce il ne va pas s'envoler."

-"J'attends un appel et je suis sur de pouvoir deviner l'instant précis où il va sonner." Je dis en souriant pendant qu'elle s'installe devant moi.

-"Un appel? De qui?" Merde! Je me suis vendue!

-"Ho heu... Tu sais j'ai peut-être fini par t'écouter." Elle sourit.

-"Sérieux?!"

-"Oui. Mais j'attends son appel depuis un moment et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est moquer de moi..." A l'instant même où je dis ça mon téléphone commence à sonner. Malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas le temps de le prendre, c'est Keila qui décroche.

-"Allô... Désoler ce n'est pas Marceline mais, tu as bien le bon numéro ne t'en fais pas." Je lui saute dessus pour reprendre possession de mon portable et on tombe sur le canapé.

-"Merde Keila rend le moi!"

-"Nan en fait je suis sa soeur... Marce la ferme je n'entends pas ce qu'elle me dit!"

-"Tu as du culot toi! C'est MON portable, c'est MON numéro, c'est moi qui ai galéré pour enfin lui donner mon numéro! Alors, t'es gentille tu me le rend." Plus j'essaie de l'attraper et plus j'ai l'impression que le téléphone s'éloigne.

-"Oui, attend je te la passe parce qu'elle va nous faire une crise de nerfs. En Tout cas c'était sympathique de te parler, prend soin de ma grande soeur. Bisouuuuus." Sur ses mots elle jette mon portable et heureusement je le rattrape. "Tien Marce, c'est pour toi." Elle me fait un petit sourire ironique.

-"Sans blague!" Je crie littéralement. "Heu... Allô?"

-"Allô." Elle me répond et je sens qu'elle sourit.

-"Hey Bonnie! Ça va?"

-"Oui, simplement un peu fatigué et encore sous le choque du fait que tu ne répondes pas toi-même à ton portable." A ces mots je deviens rouge et je ne peux pas m'empêche de chercher des excuses.

-"Oui mais... Enfin habituellement c'est moi qui répond ne t'en fais pas. Elle a juste... Sauté sur mon téléphone avant moi." Elle rit doucement et je deviens rouge.

-"Ne t'en fais pas. En fait je te sonnais, déjà pour que tu aies mon numéro et aussi pour savoir si tu étais libre demain pour se prendre un café ou autre chose?" J'entends sa voix tremblante, est ce qu'elle serait aussi timide que moi? (Même si je ne le laisse pas paraitre je suis assez timide.)

-"Demain? Oui bien sûr! Quelle heure?" Mince, on dirait une désespérée.

-"Vers midi ça te va?"

-"Parfait!"

-"D'accord c'est génial." J'entends une voix étouffer à travers le téléphone. "Je dois te laisser, mes parents m'appellent, ils ont besoin de moi. Je te dis à demain."

-"Oui d'accord, à demain Bonnie." Je dis doucement.

-"A demain Marcy." Elle raccroche et à ce moment précis je me laisse tomber en arrière, heureusement le canapé est là pour me rattraper.

Je soupirs de bien être, je n'arrive même pas à le croire. Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus eux de vrai copine ou quelqu'un d'autre que mon groupe pour sortir. Ça va me faire du bien. J'entends Keila revenir dans le salon. Elle s'assied sur le canapé et passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

-"Alors?" Elle demande en me souriant et moi je peux que lui rendre son sourire pour seule réponse.

À ce moment mon téléphone vibre. C'est elle.

Bonnie : Re coucou. Je viens De me rendre compte que l'on a omis de se mettre d'accord sur un lieu de rendez-vous. Bisous, Bonnie.

Je m'empresse bien évidemment de lui répondre.

'Où tu voudras, ça me va.'

Bonnie : Au parc de cet après-midi?

'Ça semble parfait.'

Bonnie : Va pour le parc alors. A demain, bisous et fais de beau rêve.

Je me mets à rougir en Écrivant le message suivant.

'Bonne nuit toi aussi. Et ne t'en fais pas pour mes rêves, si tu es dedans ils seront assurément beau. Kiss.'

J'hésite à l'envoyer, mais avant que je ne l'efface, Keila appuie sur la touche envoie.

-"T'es malade!" Je crie en Essayant d'arrêter le message, mais évidemment c'est inutile.

-"Ho ça va, je suis sûr que ça lui a fait plaisir." Elle me plante un bisous sur le front et retourne se coucher.

-"Lacheuse!"

-"Bonne nuit Marce, fait de beau rêve!" Elle rit un peu et disparait dans sa chambre.

Je fais de même. Je me change dans un training gris et un débardeur noir pour aller me coucher. Une fois allongée je regarde mon portable. Il affiche 00H23. Dans quelques heures nous serons réunies.

Je souris à cette idée et ferme les yeux.

Je suis sûr que je vais rêver d'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Bite Me.

-"Marce! Si tu ne décroches pas ton stupide téléphone je te jure que je l'écrase!" J'entends vaguement Keila me crier ça alors, que mon portable sonne pour au moins la 6 ème fois.

Je finis par décrocher.

-"Allô..." Ma voix est encore endormie.

-"Coucou Marcy." C'est Bonnie.

-"Hey, Bonnie. C'est toi qui m'appelle depuis tout à l'heure?" Je me lève et fait un signe à Keila.

-"Oui, je pensais que tu m'avais oublié." Je souris en Me servant une tasse de café.

-"Nan je t'ai pas oublié, j'allais me réveiller justement."

-"Ha, ça va alors." Je la sent sourire derrière le téléphone.

-"Tu fais quoi?" Je n'ai pas envie de raccrocher. C'est cool de démarrer la journée en L'écoutant.

-"Là je trie des papiers et toi?"

-"Je termine mon café, je vais vite m'habiller." Je me lève du coin de notre appartement qui sers de cuisine et tape dans la porte de Keila. "Keila! Sors!" Au moment où je m'apprête à mettre un coup de pied dans sa porte elle l'ouvre.

-"QUOI?!" Elle a l'air En Colère et fatigué.

-"Rien, je voulais seulement te faire un bisous et te dire que tu es la meilleure soeur de la terre."Je souris comme une enfant satisfaite d'avoir fait une bêtise.

-"Marceline je vais te frapper." Elle se frotte les yeux en Disant ça. De l'autre coter du téléphone je peux entendre Bonnie rire doucement.

-"Nan, tu ne me frapperas pas et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu tiens Trop à moi."Je lui fais un petit bisous sur la joue en Partant dans ma chambre.

Pour être franche je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais m'habiller. Je sais qu'il fait assez froid dehors mais, le froid ne m'as jamais sincèrement déranger.

Pour en finir j'opte pour un jeans délavée, un peu troué. Des basket noire, un t-shirt de "Iron Maiden" et un sweat à capuche noir.

Je sors de ma chambre et en regardant dans le salon j'y trouve Keila en Train de manger un bol de céréale devant un dessin animé.

-"Pose ton bol et donne moi ton avis." À mes mots elle se tourne et me regarde de haut en bas.

-"Tu vas sortir comme ça?" Elle me demande.

-"C'est pas bien?"

-"Mais si. Je te taquine. Aller sors ne soit pas en retard." Je lui souris et sur le pas de la porte je peux l'entendre me crier de faire attention à moi.

Je marche quelques minutes avant d'arrivée au parc. Je ne vois personne, ou en tout cas pas la fille que je cherche.

Je m'assieds sur un banc et l'attend patiemment. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Les minutes passent et toujours aucun signe de Bonnie. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arriver sur le chemin.

-"Marceline?" A mon nom je relève la tête et je peux apercevoir une jeune fille blonde vêtue d'un gilet bleu, d'une jupe de la même couleur et un bonnet blanc avec des oreilles de lapin.

-"Ça alors! Fionna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Je me lève et la serre dans mes bras.

-"Je pourrais te poser la même question." Elle me dit en me frappant doucement l'épaule. "J'ai peine à croire que tu sois dehors, j'ai presque appelée Keila pour lui dire qu'une fille te ressemblant était dehors." Elle rit.

-"Tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien dehors sans le groupe." Je réponds presque fière de moi.

-"Hé bien ça! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Elle s'assied sur le banc à coter de moi.

-"J'attends quelqu'un."

-"Nan? Sérieusement?" Elle fait toujours tout un plat de tout.

-"Sérieusement." Je souris.

-"Une fille?!"

-"Oui... Une fille." Je rougis légèrement en Me grattant la nuque.

-"Ça c'est du progrès! Et elle ressemble à quoi? Dis-moi!" Elle me met un coup sur l'épaule ce qui me vaut d'être projetée en Avant. Cette fille a une force sur humaine.

À l'instant où je m'apprête à décrire Bonnie je la vois arrivé vers moi.

-"Justement la voilà." Je me lève et fait la bise à Bonnie.

Pendant quelques seconde elle observe Fionna. J'ai l'impression que celle-ci ne vois pas que Bonnie semble jalouse.

-"Bon, Mar-Mar. Je te laisse, ça m'as fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu fais un gros bisous à Keila et au garçon." Je déteste ce surnom! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle est déjà partie, me laissant seule avec Bonnie.

Je la regarde et lui sourit.

-"Alors. Où allons-nous?" Je lui demande.

-"Je ne sais pas. Que tu dirais tu ,de boire quelque chose de chaud pour nous réchauffer?" Elle effleure mon bras de ses doigts et même à travers mon sweat je sens sa chaleur.

-"Oui ça me ferais du bien je crois."

-"Oui je crois aussi, car je suis sur d'avoir senti un frisson à travers ton sweat-shirt." Elle rit en Mettant délicatement ses doigts devant ses lèvres, comme pour cacher qu'elle rigole.

Je lève les yeux en l'air et rougis un peu, mais je fais comme si ce n'était pas le cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Bite Me.

-"Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas de me ramener?"

-"Mais non. Je préfère que tu ne te fasses pas agresser si tu veux bien." Je réponds en mettant mes mains dans mes poches.

-"Moi aussi effectivement." Elle sourit et s'accroche à mon bras quand le vent lui souffle dessus.

-"Tu t'envoles princesse?" Je demande en souriant.

-"Ne rigole pas. Je regrette d'avoir seulement un gilet." Elle se décolle et se frotte les bras.

À ce moment j'enlève mon sweat à capuche et sans attendre de signe je lui passe au-dessus de la tête.

-"Marceline?" Je l'oblige à passer les bras dans les manches.

-"Il y a déjà ma chaleur dedans, tu auras moins froid." Elle me regarde la bouche entre ouverte. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

-"Mais, tu vas avoir froid!"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne ressens pas vraiment le froid." Elle baisse les yeux.

-"D'accord..."

-"Je suis bien. Je t'assure." Sans attendre de réponse nous nous remettons à marcher.

Sur le chemin elle me parle un peu de tout et de rien. De ses études scientifiques (Aux quels je ne comprends absolument rien.) De son frère sur protecteur qui la traite encore un peu comme une enfant, de ses parents qui ne la connaissent pas vraiment. Plus je l'écoute et plus je me sens hypnotiser par sa voix. Tellement que je ne fais pas attention au réverbère devant moi.

-"Marcy' attention!" Elle me crie juste à temps pour que je l'évite.

-"Encore un peu je passais la nuit aux urgences dis donc." Je me frotte l'arrière de la tête en Riant comme une idiote.

-"J'aimerais éviter." Elle sourit. "Et toi?" Je m'arrête de rire.

-"Moi?"

-"Raconte-moi un peu ta vie." Je la regarde , sans rien dire.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire et surtout ce ne sont pas des souvenirs que j'aime relater.

-"Ho... Hé bien. C'est une période de ma vie que j'aimerais oublier. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile, ensuite mon adolescence fut tout aussi catastrophique. Sans parler de mon comportement hautain et désobéissant, limite violent. Crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir." Je la vois baisser un peu la tête comme nous marchons vers une grande rue.

-"Ho..." Elle répond ça.

-"Je te raconterai un jour. Mais pas ce soir. Sinon je n'ai plus de mystère et c'est moins intéressant. Et puis mon histoire est vraiment déprimante, je ne voudrais pas te rendre dépressive."

Elle sourit mollement à mes mots et s'arrête devant une grande maison, rose pâle (Est-ce que tout est rose chez elle?!)

-"Puis ça veu dire que pour connaître mon histoire, tu dois m'accorder un 2 ème rendez-vous." Je souris en espérant qu'elle ne m'envoie pas sur les roses.

-"Bien sûr. "

-"Génial!" Je crie.

-"Chut. Mes parents dorment, tu veux les réveiller et te faire poursuivre dans toute la rue par mon père?" Je souris à cette image de moi courant pour sauver ma peaux.

-"D'accord, d'accord. Je vais faire discret"

-"Sage fille" Je lui tire la langue à ses mots.

-"Dis moi Bonnie."

-"Oui?"

-"Comment ça se fait que tout est rose chez toi.?" Elle me regarde les yeux ronds. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à cette question.

-"Parce que j'aime le rose. Qu'elle drôle de question." Elle me répond comme si je lui avais devant quelque chose de totalement évident.

-"Oui d'accord mais, je veux dire... Absolument tout est rose chez toi, même la façade de ta maison." J'espère que je ne la vexe pas.

-"Je sais, en fait, l'entièreté de ma famille aime le rose et pour démarquer notre maison on l'a peinte. C'est léger mais c'est là." L'entièreté de sa famille?!

-"Heu..."

-"T'aime pas?"

-"Disons que ce n'est pas mon choix premier de couleur pour m'habiller le matin." Je souris en me grattant la nuque.

-"Je me doute bien. Mais est-ce que ça te dérange?" Elle joue avec l'ourlet de mon sweat.

-"Quoi? Non! Tu fais ce que tu veux ,tu sais. Tant que ça te plais."

-"Oui mais, j'ai aussi envie que ça te plaise."

Une fois ces mots dits elle se dépêche de mettre ses mains (encore à l'intérieur des manches puisque mon sweat est trop grand pour elle) sur sa bouche.

-"Mince! Pardon Marcy'. Je ne voulais pas. Enfin si mais, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je changerais pour te plaire." Elle est complètement embarrassée.

Je lui prends doucement la main (à l'intérieur du sweat.) Et entrelace nos doigts en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle a les yeux verts, c'est tout simplement magnifique. On dirait des pierres précieuses.

-"Est-ce que ce serait précipité de te dire que tu me plais déjà?" Je lui caresse la main en disant ça.

-"Non." Elle s'approche de moi, me serre dans ses bras et réfugie sa tête dans mon cou. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà pris ses marques.

-"Alors, je te le dis. Tu me plais déjà." Je sens son étreinte se resserrer mais, elle me lâche quand une porte claque.

-"Mince, c'est mon frère. Je vais devoir y aller." Elle se recule.

-"Oui mais, il m'as vu!" Je la regarde avec un peu d'inquiétude.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pourrais inventer quelque chose. Il faut juste que tu partes maintenant." Elle me dit avec une légère nuance de tristesse dans la voix.

-"D'accord." Je me recule et elle s'apprête à me rendre mon sweat. "Tu fais quoi là?"

-"Je te rends ton sweat."

-"Nan, garde le jusqu'à la prochaine fois." Je lui souris.

-"Ho...Merci." Je lui fais un doux baiser sur la joue.

-"Ça t'obligera à me revoir."

-"Je ne pense pas devoir me sentir trop forcée."

Et sur ses mots et son sourire je suis rentré chez moi et me suis endormie en me rappelant à quel point c'est bon d'aimer et d'être aimée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Bite Me.

-"Marceline!" Je me réveille en Sursaut et tombe de mon lit en Entendant Keila crier. "Tu vas être en Retard au travail!" Je regarde mon radio-réveille. 12H45. Dimanche.

Je me lève du sol et ouvre la porte, faisant face à Keila. Je la regarde d'un air très mécontent.

-"Laisse-moi deviné... Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui." Elle demande, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

-"Nan, tu crois?!"

-"Pardon Marce'. Tu m'en veux pas hein?" Je lui mets une pichenette sur le front, la faisant légèrement reculer.

-"J'ai besoin d'un café." Et sur ces mots je m'installe dans le petit coin de notre appartement que l'on pourrait qualifier de cuisine, très vite rejoint par Keila qui nous sert du café.

-"Alors, comment c'était?"

-"Bien." Je réponds.

-"Juste 'Bien'?"

-"OK, c'était très bien." Je souris portant la tasse à mes lèvres.

-"Très bien comme 'J'ai une petite amie ' ou très bien comme ' Wai elle est sympa'? "

-"Très bien comme 'J'ai un début de relations non-officielles avec une jeune étudiante de 16 ans vivants chez ses parents'."

-"16 ans?!" Elle s'étouffe presque avec son café.

-"Wai je sais mais, elle est très mature pour 16 ans."

-"Marceline tu vas avoir 22 ans!"

-"C'est bon je l'ai pas violée!"

-"Non mais, ça reste une mineure." Elle dit un peu ennuyée.

-"Donc, tu vas faire chier pour deux ans?"

-"Non, mais fait attention." Elle croise les bras et je me lève.

-"Je suis tout à fait capable de gérer, ne t'en fais pas." À ce moment précis mon téléphone vibre.

Bonnie : Tu es réveillée?

Je souris, c'est bien qu'elle m'envoie un message en premier. Elle pense à moi.

'Il se passe quoi si je dis non?'

Bonnie : Il se passe que je te laisserais dormir...

'Je suis réveillée.'

Bonnie : Tu n'es pas Sms-nanbule?

'Tu as de l'humour?'

Bonnie : Et encore, j'ai d'autres talents!

'Moi aussi princesse '

Bonnie : Je vais faire semblant d'être tellement innocente que je n'ai pas compris. D'accord? :')

'D'accord. Tu fais quoi dans quelques minutes?'

Bonnie : Je révise, pourquoi?

'Ho... Rien...

Bonnie : Je pensais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne se cacherait rien pour éviter le conflit?

Je regarde son message un long moment avant de me laisser aller sur ma chaise.

-"Ça ne va pas?" Keila me demande en me tendant une cigarette.

-"Non." Je la prends avec plaisir et l'allume aussi vite.

-"Hm?"

-"J'ai envie de voir Bonnie, mais elle étudie et je ne veux pas la déranger dans son travail." Je reprends mon téléphone et répond.

'Je voulais venir te kidnapper...'

-"Ha oui. Ça, ça va poser un soucis. Surtout qu'elle sera en Cours toute la semaine." Keila tire sur sa cigarette en me faisant la morale.

-"Si je veux la voir je dois aller la chercher directement."

Bonnie : Je suis désole, mais, on en a parlé. Mes études avant tout.

'Oui je sais, il n'y a pas de problème. Je voulais simplement te voir.'

Je souffle en envoyant mon message alors que Keila se lève et me tapote l'épaule.

-"Bonne chance." Elle me dit en allant dans la salle de bain.

-"Merci du soutien."

J'essaie de positiver.

Elle et moi avons décidée d'y aller en douceur. Déjà à cause de ses cours qui lui prennent la quasi-totalité de son temps libre mais, aussi à cause de ses parents qui ne sont même pas au courant que leur fille est lesbienne.

Bonnie : On se verra quand j'aurais du temps, pour l'instant je dois finir ce devoir. Alors, bisous et à plus tard Marcy'.

-"Ça promet."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Bite Me.

La cloche retentit enfin. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis là, appuyé contre la décapotable que Guy a bien voulu me prêter après quelques heures de supplications. (Et plusieurs verres)

Je regarde les élèves sortir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 17 ans. Ça me parait loin.

-"Marceline?!" Bonnie s'est avancé. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

-"J'avais envie de te voir, alors je suis venue." Je souris en m'avançant.

-"Sérieusement?"

-"Hé bien oui, c'est si étonnant que je me déplace pour te voir?" Elle rougit.

-"On ne s'est jamais déplacé pour me voir." Je souris.

-"Il y a une première fois à tout." Je lui attrape la main et je la sens entrelacer nos doigts. " Ça ne te dérange pas?Je veux dire ici?"

-"Non, mes amis sont assez tolérant avec ça et heureusement ils n'ont jamais été me vendre à mes parents." Je la rapproche doucement de moi de manière à ce que je n'ai pas à parler trop fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

-"Alors, j'ai le droit de te kidnapper maintenant?"

-"J'aimerais tellement te dire oui..."

-"Mais?" Je demande sentant que la Réponse ne va pas me plaire.

-"Je dois absolument réviser, j'ai un test demain et je ne veux pas le rater." Je baisse les yeux, un peu triste.

-"Je peux te kidnapper quelques minutes alors?"

-"Vraiment pas longtemps alors." Je grogne un peu à sa réponse. "Je suis désolée, mais tu tombes en plein dans mes révisions et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de sortir."

-"Hey Bonnie." Une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux longs s'avança près de Bonnibel.

-"Ha, Lady, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devais pas voir Jake?"

-"Si j'y vais justement, je voulais savoir si tu te sentais de sortir ce soir avec nous?"

-"Non, je préfère réviser." J'exerce une légère pression sur sa main.

-"Bonnie! Le test est dans une semaine! Vas-tu vraiment réviser à chaque seconde de ta vie? Sors un peu, ça ne peut que te faire du bien."

-"La semaine prochaine?" Je me rends compte qu'elle m'a menti.

-"Ho, bonjour. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Lady, je suis une amie de Bonnie.. et tu es?" Elle me demande.

-"J'aurais pu être une possible histoire d'amour. Mais étant donné qu'elle vient de grossièrement me mentir, je pense que je ne suis plus rien." Je lâche la main de Bonnie et me retourne pour entrer dans ma voiture.(Ou plutôt celle de Guy)

-"Marcy attend..."

-"Tu m'as menti! Et le pire c'est que je me sens horrible. Je pensais que je t'empêchais de prendre tes études au sérieux. Et tu m'as laissée le croire. Toi qui disais qu'on ne devait rien se cacher pour éviter le conflit. Tu ferais mieux d'appliquer ce que tu dis." Je serre les poings. "Si tu ne voulais pas me voir il suffisait de me le dire." J'ouvre la portière et à cet instant je m'arrête. Je la sens se serrer contre mon dos, s'agrippant à ma chemise.

-"Marcy s'il te plait. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulai pas que tu crois ça, mais, je ne peux pas sortir." Je me retourne. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-"Comment ça?" Je demande.

-"Mes ... Mes parents ne me permettent pas de sortir la semaine..." Elle baisse la tête, comme si elle avait honte.

Je me gratte la nuque en Soufflant bruyamment. Tout ça pour ça! Non mais franchement

-"Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as mentis? Parce que tu avais honte?"

-"O-Oui..." Elle est rouge et quelques larmes commence à couler sur ses joues.

Je lui relève la tête et les essuie doucement avec mon pouce.

-"Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal pour ça. Moi aussi j'ai eu 16 ans. Un père chiant, un frère débile et de mauvaises notes. Je n'ai pas 40 ans hein. Juste 21." Elle sourit un peu.

-"La différence c'est que mes notes sont sûrement meilleur que les tiennes." Mon sourire s'élargit à ses mots.

-"Très bien, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Mais, moi aussi j'ai eu un père chiant qui m'empêchait de sortir quand je le voulais. Puis j'ai réglé le problème."

-"Tu as fait quoi?"

-"Je suis partie de chez moi."

-"C'est peut-être un peu extrême comme solution tu ne trouves pas?" Elle sourit.

-"A l'époque ça me semblait la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eu."

-"Et maintenant?"

-"Maintenant je galère pour payer mon loyer, j'ai un travail à mi-temps et je joue une fois toutes les lunes dans un bar qui ne me paie même pas la moitié de ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Sincèrement Bonnie. Reste chez tes parents, ils sont strictes mais, tu leurs Dira merci un jour."

-"Toi aussi alors." Elle tord ses doigts.

-"Moi? Non."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Si je te disais tout sur moi maintenant je n'aurais plus rien à te raconter n'est-ce pas?"

-"Bonnie. C'est oui ou non?" Lady Demande. C'est vrai qu'elle attend depuis tout à l'heure.

-"Non, désoler je ne peux vraiment pas. Peut-être un week-end mais, pas aujourd'hui."

-"D'accord. On se voit demain. Au revoir..." Elle me regarde et bloque sur mon nom.

-"Marceline."Je réponds

-"A une prochaine fois." Et elle part, me laissant seule avec Bonnie.

Je la regarde, ses yeux sont légèrement rouge des quelques larmes qu'elle a versé. Je prends sa main et commence à la caresser doucement.

Elle relève la tête et au moment où son regard croise le sien j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans ses yeux verts.

-"Je te raccompagne?" Je demande une fois sortie de ma rêverie.

-"Avec plaisir."

J'ouvre la portière coté passager et la fait entrée. Au moins je l'aurais vue quelques minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Bite Me.

-"Alors? On fait quoi?"

-"On pleure toutes les larmes de notre corps?" Bongo répond à Guy.

-"Les garçons, soyons positifs!" Je dis

-"Marceline, t'es un amour. Mais, on a plus de salle où jouer. Et sans salle on ne joue pas."

-"Je sais Keila, mais, c'est l'occasion pour nous d'élargir notre publique." Je sers une bière aux garçons pour qu'ils se détendent.

-"Et tu comptes jouer où? Dans les écoles?!"

Et à ces mots dans ma tête ça percute. Les écoles. L'endroit où l'on touche le plus de jeunes susceptibles d'écouter notre musique.

Je ne dis rien et Keila remarque cette légère lueur dans mes yeux.

-"Marce non! Je sais ce que tu as en Tête et c'était une plaisanterie."

-"J'envoie un message à Bonnie." Keila n'a pas le temps de répondre que je suis sortie de notre appartement pour envoyer ces messages en Paix.(Et fumer accessoirement)

'Hey ma jolie princesse.'

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps.

Bonnie : Hey ma jolie vampire. Comment vas-tu?

'Bien. J'aurais une petite question à te poser et en fonction de ta réponse un petit service.'

Bonnie : Fait vite, je suis en train de réviser.

Je souris, je sais qu'elle ne me ment pas cette fois parce que ses parents sont très à cheval sur les études et le rang social. En Même temps, son père n'est nul autre que le directeur général de Candy Kingdom. La plus grande entreprise de bonbons dans le monde (Ce qui explique entre autre pourquoi le rose). Une sorte de roi des bonbons. Ce qui fait d'elle ma princesse.

Parfois je redoute le jour où ils me rencontreront.

'Crois-tu qu'il serait possible de jouer dans ton école? Disons que la Pomme d'or nous a comme qui dirais licencié.'

Cette fois-ci la réponse se fait attendre. Je suppose qu'elle étudie toutes les possibilités.

Bonnie : Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que ça doit être possible. Mais, je ne sais pas ce que le directeur dirait. Tu devrais y aller en personne.

'Je déteste ça Bonnie...'

Bonnie : Si je demandais pour toi ça n'aurait pas l'air Professionnel. Allez. Courage. Je crois en Toi.

Je souris à ce message, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous fait confiance peu importe les circonstances.

'Je suppose que je n'ais pas le choix. Je passerai demain au matin à ton école. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher en Voiture? Comme ça tu rencontreras Keila.'

Bonnie : Oui, ça me ferais plaisir. Tu sais être devant chez moi pour 7h50?

'Pas de soucis princesse. Je te laisse réviser. À plus tard. Ne travaille pas trop. Kiss'

Bonnie : Marceline.

'Oui?'

Bonnie : Si tu veux demain, tu peux, comment dire ça, conclure notre relation (?)

Mes yeux deviennent ronds, elle n'est pas en train de me demander de ?

'On est d'accord que tu parles d'un baiser?'

Bonnie : Ho dieu Marcy oui! À quoi tu pensais?!

Je rigole en Rentrant dans l'appartement, parce que mine de rien il commence à faire froid.

'Excuse moi, j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est juste la première fois qu'on me dit ça.'

Bonnie : Hé bien je suppose que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde.

'La normalité c'est ennuyant. Je te préfère extravagante.'

Bonnie : Je vais réviser, sinon je n'ai pas fini. Bisous.

'Ne te tue pas à la tâche. Kiss.'

Je souris une dernière fois en Direction de mon portable, ensuite Keila m'attrape les épaules et me secoue.

-"Mais tu as perdu la tête! On joue du Rock! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont simplement nous dire oui?!"

-"Pourquoi pas? On ira demain matin Keila." Je m'assieds à table avec eux. Bongo et Guy Sont comme d'habitude en train de faire n'importe quoi. "Les garçons vous allez vous brulé."

-"Mais non. C'est très sécurisé." Me répond Guy En Allumant le briquet.

-"En quoi est-ce sécuriser de jouer avec des briquets?" Keila leurs met une petite tape derrière la tête, ce qui lui vaut un 'He' des deux garçons.

-"Raison pour laquelle je ne prends que Keila demain." J'allume une cigarette.

-"Pourquoi tu ne nous prends pas?!" Bongo semble triste, mais je sais qu'il joue la comédie.

-"Quand j'aurais besoin que la Voiture tombe en cendres je vous appellerais." Je souris en Le regardant me supplier. On dirait presque deux enfants.

Je sens que la journée de demain va être longue.


End file.
